Stand in the rain
by LiveTodayDieTomorrow
Summary: Deidara x Sakura "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick Songfic


**"Stand in the Rain" By Super Chick  
DeiSaku Song Fic**

**(A/N: Ok so this is my first song fic so nobody say it sucks or whatever...Also, please don't leave comments about how the pairing is unrealistic or stupid (*grits teeth*) because this fic is for people who like song fics, the pairing, the song (XD), and please I am begging you do _not _leave comments on how you don't like my writing. If you do, use constructive criticism! Do not bash my work or the song!**

**And I would suggest listening to the song while you read my fic! It makes it SO much better (or at least I think so! XD)**

**Oh, by the way I dont not own Naruto or Superchick! (although, that would be so awsome!)**

**

* * *

**

Sakura Haruno, Deidara's partner in Akatsuki, is deathly afraid of thunder storms. One night in the pair's room, with thunder booming constantly and deafeningly, Sakura has her head buried in Deidara's chest, her hands covering her ears.

"Sakura?" He asks concerned and startled because Sakura had plunged into his midsection when a loud boom of thunder rocked the base. She doesn't answer as she burrows into him further. "Sakura-chan? Are you ok?"

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

Sakura shakes her head into his stomach.

"Saku-chan. There's nothing to be afraid of." He says soothingly as he runs his fingers through her bubblegum hair.

Another loud clash. Silence. Another, silence, another. Each time Sakura flinches. Deidara continues to run his long, artist's fingers through every strand of her pink hair. He combed through it at least two hundred times before Sakura settles down enough to stop shaking. Her breath becomes more even throughout another hour of the night.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._Although she seems to be asleep, Deidara knows her better than that. He hears her barely audible whimpers each time thunder crashes. It shakes the windows in their room. He can hear the trees rustling wildly outside and sees the water splattering against the window blurring the forest scenery surrounding the base.

Deidara leans back, Sakura with him. She's laying on his chest, now almost asleep.

He looks at the clock on the table beside them. It reads 3 a.m. Deidara chuckles lightly as not to wake the bleached blood (pink) haired woman on him.

His last thought before sleep took hold of him was, _Sakura, life is not about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning how to dance in the rain._ He chucled again and went to sleep.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_

* * *

_

Hidan barges into the couple's (not really a couple yet) room quietly as to scare the crap out of them when he sees the sight. It is so sweet and heart wrenching, he decides to let them be because, like all of the other Akatsuki, he has a soft spot for the kunoichi, that, now, is splayed out on Deidara.

* * *

**(A/N: Ok I love how this came out!**

**Oh my god! This was also the fastest I've ever written any fanfic!**

**There will most likely be another chapter thingy (cuz it's not really a chapter) once I get inspired by another song!**

**Once again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thanks!)**


End file.
